This summary is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the detailed description. This summary is not intended to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Generally stated, roof jacks are used on pitched roofs to provide a temporary relatively horizontal platform for standing, placing equipment and supplies, and similar. A prior art roof jack is shown in FIG. 1, showing part of FIG. 2 of the drawing figures for U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,254. In a typical use case, two or more roof jacks are attached to a pitched roof at substantially the same vertical height; the roof jacks have a horizontal member (relative to the ground), 002 in FIG. 1. A plank is placed between the two horizontal members, forming the generally horizontal platform mentioned above.
The method of attachment for roof jacks in the prior art is to drive a nail or screw into a rafter (or other suitable underlying structure) through one of the grooves in the roof jack provided for this purpose, such as the groove at 001. It is common to place shingles over the top portion of the temporarily installed roof jack (approximately from horizontal member 002, upward), covering the nail or screw. It is also common to temporarily install roof jacks beneath existing shingles, which requires bending back the existing shingles and awkward pounding in of the nail. To remove an installed prior art roof jack, the bottom of the roof jack, 003, is hit upward with a hammer, pushing the roof jack up, along the path defined by the groove 001. Once the nail is free of the groove, then the roof jack may be removed and the nail hammered in. The resulting nail and nail hole compromises the water-sealing integrity of the roof. In addition, it is common for the installation and removal of roof jacks, with bending-back of shingles, hammering of the roof jacks, forceful hammering in (and potential extraction) of nails, and the like to damage shingles, puncture roof membranes, and de-laminate roof components (including shingles, membranes, etc.). In addition, prior art roof jacks are not designed to act as securement points for safety harnesses or lanyards (referred to herein as “lanyards”). When work later needs to be performed on the roof, roof jacks and/or eye-hooks will need to be (re)installed in order to provide a horizontal surface or to provide attachment points for lanyards.
The art has not demonstrated a satisfactory attachment device for a roof jack, which attachment device reduces or eliminates damage to roof components, to which lanyards may be attached, which allows the roof jack to be removed, and which may be permanently affixed to the roof for future use.
Generally stated, the disclosed invention is directed to a roof jack and/or associated attachment device which reduces or eliminates damage to roof components, to which lanyards may be attached, which allows the roof jack to be removed, and which may be permanently affixed to the roof for future use.